


Gerard Way Crossdressing as Audrey Hepburn/Holly Golightly

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drawing inspired by the dialogue at the beginning of the I'm Not Okay video and also by certain enablers on Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard Way Crossdressing as Audrey Hepburn/Holly Golightly

 

A quick drawing inspired by the dialogue at the beginning of the I'm Not Okay video and also by certain enablers on Twitter.

 

 


End file.
